


What I need you to know

by kindofeverybody



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Gen, doctor who - Freeform, i dont think he knew that, i just felt like somebody has to tell him how important he is, i wish he did, i wrote this after watching several tribute youtube videos, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofeverybody/pseuds/kindofeverybody
Summary: "Doctor." she said and reached up to wipe away a tear I didn't notice from my cheek. "I need you to know that you are a brilliant man. You have saved so many lives, made so many people happy and seen so much pain. And even though you have lost so many who meant the world to you, you keep on running."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small work of fiction. I felt an overwhelming urge to tell the Tenth Doctor how amazing and important he was and since I can't do this in real life I wrote a story.

She looked at me and smiled. "I know that you're gonna leave me behind. I know that you will move on and defend the universe and one day I will not come with you anymore. That's what happens to everyone who travels with you. Thats your burden. But, Doctor, I want you to know that it's alright. I understand. I understand that you have to live on. You have to leave everyone you love behind because it would be too painful to watch everyone of them die. You may be a timelord but you have feelings which you want to protect. I understand that. I want you to know that I won't be bitter over you, leaving me behind. Sure, I'll be sad. And I'll miss you like hell. I mean, you don't make those experiences everyday, do you? But I want, no I need you to know that I won't be mad at you or hurt. In fact, I'll be grateful, I am grateful. For everything you've taught and shown me. For every galaxy we traveled through, every supernova I experienced, every single time I nearly died because of some aliens." She walked up closer to me now. My body was trembling and I had a hard time choking back my tears. "Doctor." she said and reached up to wipe away a tear I didn't notice from my cheek. "I need you to know that you are a brilliant man. You have saved so many lives, made so many people happy and seen so much pain. And even though you have lost so many who meant the world to you, you keep on running." I smiled, through tears, since I couldn't hold them back anymore. "I have no choice." was all I managed to choke out. She smiled, too, this smile which gave me so much strength. "You have a choice, Doctor. You always have. You could just give up, leave all those planets behind and turn your back. But you don't, you decide to keep on going and that is why I admire you so much. You are the one who cheers me up even though you're breaking inside. And I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but I had to do it." My tears were dry by now, all I could feel was love, so much love. She placed her hand on my cheek, her thumb was stroking my skin. "I can't leave you without telling you. You need to know how much you mean to so many out there. To Rose and Martha and Donna. To millions of humans on planet earth and to much more aliens in this whole universe. But, most important, you need to know how much you mean to me. You're always gonna be the man who changed my life."


End file.
